i_daltonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-26464505-20150711185527
LA "BELLA"ADDORMENTATA NEL BRONX (Non posso scrivere tutte le settimane in giro per l'america e quindi passo subito a quella dove vanno a casa di betty,nel bronx) *prima di partire per il bronx* Betty:vediamo come siete vestiti! ...*Passa a vedere tutti i detenuti*;(sono vestiti tutti uguali) Orribile,schifoso,non ne parliamo.Che orrore,ooh my...,BASTA HO VISTO TROPPO! *In pulman* Betty:allora,vediamo di sistemarvi..SIOGLIETE I LECCI,E INFILATELI DENTRO LE SCARPE DA GINNASTICA *tutti lo fanno* Betty:la camicia,toglietela da dentro i pantaloni,rimboccatevi le maniche,e sbottonatevi i primi 2 bottoni a partire dall'alto *tutti fanno quello che ha detto* betty:adesso il cappello,girate la tesa vero destra o sinistra,basta che sia spostato da un lato! *Fanno quello che dice* Betty:perfetto *7h dopo,nel bronx* Tutti:*terrorizzati* betty:tranquilli! *Si sente uno sparo* pit:Aiutooo*salta addosso a emmet Pb:dov'è che andiamo? betty:in quel palazzo laggiù pieno di murales!abito li,fra i palazzi della street art! pb:ma ce me sono tanti di palazzi colorati! betty:quello dove 'è luky luke joe:perfetto,io dormo fuori! betty:ahahah!ma c'è una bambina,casualmente dai capelli rossi che gli spara. Joe:non capisco? betty:il padre di luky luke,era un po'troppo succube di suo figlio,e dato che io ho detto a luke che era un coglione,e che non volevo mettermi con lui e gli ho sputato in faccia.Lui se l'è presa troppo e ha ordinato a suo padre di uccidere i miei! PER QUESTO LO ODIO! Joe:0.0' betty:andiamo! *nel palazzo* jack:*mentre sale le scale,affaticatisdimo*che piano? betty:4° jack:e ora a che piano siamo? betty:a meta del primo! jack:aiuto,fiuu,sto per svenire! betty:xD siamo arrivati,inizio del 4°piano,non lo vede?! jack:*sviene davanti alla porta* Betty:un caso disperato..*entra* TUTTI:SORPRESA! betty:ROSE,KATE,CHARLOTTE E ANCHE TU,AMY!!!...Non credo,ragazze,siete tutte qui!!*le abbraccia**guarda bene amy perche gli sembra di aver notato una cosa*ti sei sposata?!PERCHE NON MI HAI INVITATO?! amy:è stato 5anni fa.Ti ho invitato,solamente che,due mesi dopo il matrimonio a cui non ti sei presentata,c'è arrivata la notizia che iul postino è caduto nel fiume,ed è anche affogato Kate:è vero, c'ero anche io quando gli è arrivata la lettera,e poi la notizia era su tutti i giornali! amy:c'è un altra cosa che di devo dire...EMMET,VIENI,C'È LA ZIA emmet(il bambino):eccomi*va in salotto e abbraccia betty*PIACERE,IO SONO EMMET,HO 4 ANNI. betty:oh my...che carino..non sembra figlio vostro.NA SEI SICURA CHE NON LO HAI TRADITO?! amy:piu che sicura!;) *Arriva un ragazzo* Spencer(il fratello):sorellina,e quelli che sono?!NON CI CREDO,TI PORTI IL LAVORO FINO A CASA!! betty:hai capito :( spencer:eii,ma ci sono i Dalton! betty:si. Spencer:non ti ricordi?! the five Dalton brothers?!XD betty:no,ti prego,non ricordarmelo Jack e william:qualcuno mi puo spiegare cosa sta succedendo?!The five Dalton brothers?!MA SIAMO QUATTRO spencer:xD,è una lunga storia..quando io lei e le sue amiche stavamo scappando dall'orfanotrofio,la situazione c'è scappata di mano,e siamo finiti nel museo delle cere,e fra tutti i personaggi delle cere c'eravate anche voi 4… …FLASHBACK… Betty:ma chi farebbe un museo dedicato ai criminali?! sammy:non stare a ragionare,cerchiamo di nasconderci! Jackie:laggiu! *corrono fino alla riproduzione in cera di lou* betty:capelli sciolti! *si sciolgono i capelli* spencer:io vo da quello li! Rose:*scrive sulla didascalia,sotto la riproduzione in cera di lou(ah gia dimenticavo di dirlo,le riproduzioni dei dalton e di lou sono di quando avevano 8anni)..cmq,scrive sotto la didascalia di lou "le 6 Gemelle"* Direttrice dell'orfanotrofio:dove sono finite quelle piccole tro...*si gira a cercarle* Betty:*fa un cenno alle ragazze e a spencer e corrono via* Spencer:qua!*Si mette a scaletta dopo averell* Kate:scrive nella didascalia"The five Dalton brothers and his girlfriend" va vicino alla riproduzione in cera di William e lo prende per mano* amy:in ordine d'altezza*si mette accanto a spencer e gli lo abbraccia* charlotte:(la riproduzione in cera di averell ha in mano un mega piatto di pasta)*stacca il piatto di pasta e ci salta addosso lei* rose:*prende per mano la riproduzione in cera di jack* betty:*bacia la riproduzione in cera di joe* Diretrice:ma dove sono finite?! …FINE FLASCHBACK… betty:Che erperienza orribile! Joe,jack,william e Averell: :D betty,rose,kate,charlotte: *incazzatissime* *PIU TARDI* Pb:dove mettiamo i bagagli?! betty:nel appartamento 13D..tanto i messicani li hanno uccisi,non c'è nessuno! Pb:glom :/ betty:*Li spinge tutti fuori* *IL GIORNO DOPO* tutti arruvano in casa di betty con delle occhiaie gigantesche* Pb:ma come fa a dormire?! Pit:gia con tutti quegli spari in sittifondo! Betty:abitudine.. *si sente uno sparo e degli schizzi diu sangue arrivano fino alla finestra,macchiandola tutta* betty:*apre la finestra*BASTARDI,MI HAI SCHIZZATO LA FINESTRA DI SANGUE! *tura un vaso in testa all'assasino* betty:spencer,pulisci la finesttra,io bo a fargli visitare la città! CONTINUA… piaciuta?